conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kihā́mmic/Prepositions
Genitive case *''bá'' (+gen.) = no **"There is no water" *''rānā́'' (+gen.) = instead of **"Instead of sweets, eat fruit" *''káz'' (+gen.) = without **"We can't go without him" *''mī́'' (+gen.) = except **"Everyone is here except her" *''zûtā́'' (+gen.) = because of **"The school had to close because of the snow" *''sûčā́'' (+gen.) = thanks to **"Thanks to the rain, the field was flooded" *''gṓ'' (+gen.) = amongst **"Amongst the contestants was last year's winner" *''pá'' (+gen.) = for the sake of **"For the sake of the plants, it must rain" *''magrā́'' (+gen.) = despite, in spite of **"Despite the snow the school was open" *''rā́ kā́'' (+gen.) = more than **"That's been there for more than a week!" Ablative case *''ayán'' (+abl.) = away from **"They moved away from the city centre a while ago" *''ayû́n'' (+abl.) = out of **"He got out of the car" *''ayón'' (+abl.) = off **"Get off the roof!" *''nán'' (+abl.) = from **"He is from England" **"Pick a number from one to ten" *''nánt'' (+abl.) = from under **"Get out from under the table!" *''nábōn'' (+abl.) = out from behind **"They got out from behind the sofa" *''kašā́'' (+abl.) = according to **"According to the papers that restaurant is fantastic" Allative case *''ôyán'' (+all.) = to **"I came to this city last year" *''ôyû́n'' (+all.) = into **"They moved into their new house last week" *''ốnunt'' (+all.) = under **"The cat ran under the table" *''ôbṓn'' (+all.) = behind **"They went and hid behind the sofa" *''ôgnā́'' (+all.) = past **"Go along the river and past the hotel" *''ôkīnā́'' (+all.) = beyond **"Can we try and walk beyond those hills?" *''ônā́'' (+all.) = over **"Jump over the fence!" Instrumental case *''sū́'' (+inst.) = with **"He writes with his best pen" *''sūá'' (+inst.) = with animate **"I went to the cinema with my family" *''ká'' (+inst.) = by **"The museum was opened by the mayor" **"The house is surrounded by the police" *''ûká'' (+inst.) = via **"You can get to the school quicker via that shortcut" *''ûčā́'' (+inst.) = along **"Go along the river then past the hotel" *''ûkrā́'' (+inst.) = across **"They went across the bridge" *''ûyû́n'' (+inst.) = through **"We need to go through the tunnel" *''pá'' (+inst.) = for **"I'm going to the shops for some milk" **"I'm just going to pay for these" **"These are for adults, not children!" *''ûsū́'' (+inst.) = around **"He ran around the track several times" *''krā́g'' (+inst.) = about **"We're talking about the match" *''ûpróv'' (+inst.) = for, in favour of **"He's arguing for speed cameras" *''ízgrā'' (+inst.) = in, concerning, regarding **"Born free and equal in dignity and rights." Prepositional case *''yû́n'' (+prep.) = in **"Moscow is in Russia" **"In April" **"On Friday" **"On 5th April" *''yán'' (+prep.) = at **"I'm still at Michael's house" **"I can't talk at the moment, I'm at work" **"At five o'clock" *''yón'' (+prep.) = on **"The lamp is on the desk" *''yén'' (+prep.) = off **"The cat is off the chair" *''únt'' (+prep.) = under **"Our dog is under the table" *''ətā́'' (+prep.) = between **"Keep this between us" **"Pick a number between one and ten" *''tā́'' (+prep.) = before **"I must get home before my delivery" *''yûtā́'' (+prep.) = in front of, before **"I'm in front of your house" *''grū́'' (+prep.) = near **"I stood near the bus stop" *''čā́'' (+prep.) = by **"We'll wait by the bridge" *''nā́'' (+prep.) = over **"The plane is now over Milan" *''bṓn'' (+prep.) = behind **"What's behind that door?" *''kīnā́'' (+prep.) = beyond **"The house is beyond those hills" *''akrā́'' (+prep.) = across **"There is a bridge across the river." *''péəd'' (+prep.) = outside **"We're waiting outside your house" *''ūnā́'' (+prep.) = out of **"We're out of the office" *''ízgrā'' (+prep.) = around **"There is a fence around the park" *''kót'' (+prep.) = against **"The ladder is leant against the wall" *''sádan'' (+prep.) = opposite **"There is a café opposite my house" *''û́čnā'' (+prep.) = next to **"Next to the pub is a bank" *''prôvā́'' (+prep.) = against, opposed to **"I'm against smoking in public" Terminative case *''yû́nə'' (+term.) = until, as far as **"I'm working until the weekend" **"Go as far as the café" **"Pick a number from one to ten" *''ə́tə'' (+term.) = during, in **"During the lesson they took notes" **"Can I stay for another hour? " *''kī́nə'' (+term.) = after **"After the match they went home" **"We'll be home in five minutes" *''yánə'' (+term.) = by **"By four o'clock you have to have left" *''û́š kā́'' (+term.) = less than **"I've been here for less than two years" Comparative case *''nṓd'' (+comp.) = like **"He swims like a fish" *''ízgrāk'' (+comp.) = approximately, about **"I have approximately £1000 in the bank" Category:Kihā́mmic